


Who Let The Dogs Out

by Beepboopbeep



Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: An OC Dog that he needs because I needed it, Cute, Devil, Dogs, Fluff, Happy, Lucifer - Freeform, Lucifer Morningstar - Freeform, Lucifer has a Dog, Oneshot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:25:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 859
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737328
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Beepboopbeep/pseuds/Beepboopbeep
Summary: Lucifer is reunited with an old friend. Or, Lucifer needs a doggo so here's a doggo.





	1. Chapter 1

"Brucey!" Lucifer flung his arms wide as the great beast tackled him, taking them both to the floor in a heap of limbs and fur. Great saggy jowls hung down in Lucifer's face and he grabbed them, roughing them around with glee. 

"How's my boy been doing then, ay, have you missed me? Course you have."

After a few more moments of roughhousing, Brucey sat back on his giant haunches and allowed Lucifer to stand, giving the devil a proper look of his old friend. In hell, the dog didn't have fur. His skin was blistered and terrifying like everything else down there. He stood at an impressive five feet tall in hell and guarded the most unruly of the souls imprisoned there. On earth, it seemed he was a mastiff, all blue fur and wrinkles. Still sizeable, though. The crown of his head easily reached Lucifer's hip. 

He would recognise him anywhere. Even if he hadn't just seen him burst through his bedroom wall. 

Speaking of which... 

"Well, that's not good." The devil slipped passed his old friend who followed closely behind, curious with his ears perked forward. Brickwork crumbled where the wall had been hit, it looked as though a bulldozer had been through it and judging by the plasterwork and dust on Bucey's coat, that wasn't too far off the mark. Beyond the debris lay a darkness, faint rattling sounds could be heard. The screams of the damned and the torture of souls. It was a portal... to hell.

He lifted a brow and looked down at his hound. "A classic case of who let the dogs out it would seem." 

Brucey whined and gave a deep oof in agreement. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Adventures of Brucey and Lucifer.   
> Due to the great feedback, I've mapped out a story for this thing. Thanks again for the comments and I hope you enjoy!

"Stay." 

Brucey tipped his head to the side and moved forward. 

"Stay!"

Lucifer tried again, firmer this time. He drew himself up a little but Brucey moved forward again and the devil threw his arms up in defeat. It was a quick won victory. 

"Fine! Come on then. But if you cock a leg in my car there will be trouble."

Unperplexed and clearly quite pleased with himself, Brucey lumbered into the elevator then had the cheek to bark at Lucifer, rushing him along. 

His Corvette was parked around back. Brucey nosed his way through the doors and headed off that way, perhaps smelling his master's scent even through the many whiffs and odours of LA. Lucifer would be lying if he said the fact didn't make him smile. He even wondered if Brucey had broken through the wall himself, for no other reason than he wanted to see him again. The thought was followed by an immediate pang of guilt. It had been horrible. Worse even than cutting off his wings. Lucifer could still hear those soft whines and cries as himself and Maze left hell and Brucey behind. No wonder the boy didn't want to leave him now. 

Ready to go, it was safe to say they turned quite a few heads, speeding along the road with Brucey and his humungous jowls flopping in the wind. He adjusted himself on the seat for maximum wind speeds and lolled his tongue from his mouth, watching with excitement the world as it passed by in a blur. Lucifer gave the dog a quick look. A slippery string of drool was slowly but surely making its way down Brucey's muzzle. Lucifer just hoped the car behind had their roof down. Probably not. 

"There we go..." The belt buckle came off with a pop and free of his constraints, Brucey leapt from the car and trotted to his master's side. "Right then. This should be fun!" 

The pet store was almost empty. A few people milled about. Some looking for goods, some already at the counter. The smell of warm straw and treats was hot in the air. Brucey made it his life mission to snuffle along every aisle and Lucifer was happy to follow behind. Only intervening when his beloved pooch took a mouthful of chews from a box and made off across the shop with them. 

"Oi!" Lucifer took chase but even his long legs were no match for Brucey. He was fast for a big one! When Lucifer finally caught up he was panting for breath. 

"Now what're you up to..." Lucifer called. He turned around a wall of toys to find Brucey on his back, giant paws in the air with a petite blonde running her hands along his belly. Brucey chucked his head back, panting happily with the remnants of crumbs across his chops. Traitor. 

"What's his name?" The girl asked, grinning widely from Brucey to Lucifer. "Treats are on the house by the way. Who can resist that face? It's adorable." She took hold of his face rolls and ruffled them about for good measure. 

"His name is Brucey, though apparently, he doesn't answer to it anymore," Lucifer said. 

"Brucey!" The girl chirruped and the dog perked his ears. Double traitor. But a traitor with good taste, Lucifer acknowledged, appraising the pretty blonde as she stood and a hand out for Lucifer to shake.  

"Lucy Warden," she beamed. "Pleasure to meet you." 


End file.
